A Shadow Casts Over The Sunshine
by TheFutureWriterIsHere
Summary: Four years ago Hinata had experience a family death. Pushing everything away and pretending to happy, everyone thinks he's fine. Not until he has a panic attack. Now it's up for his team, and other characters to fix Hinata before it's too late! And it only becomes worse when he gets a stepfather, who won't stop beating him. (Depressed!Hinata Kageyama x Hinata, Other ships!) Angst


Warning: I haven't finished all three seasons of Haikyuu! (I've watched the majority) ALSO I HAVE NOT EDITED! Also I'll be uploading this to my Wattpad. My username is, Deku12345 I update faster on my Wattpad!

Hinata always tried to smile, to keep his head high, and to always be positive. But lately it was getting harder and harder to keep his act together, as a certain day was coming up. Only four years ago, Hinata's father had committed suicide. And it certainly left a stain on the Shouyou family. Natsu (Hinata's little sister) was only two at the time, her memory completely faded at that dark and mournful age. Hinata wished he could have a faded memory. Something to numb the heartfelt memories that he constantly got.

Hinata always remembered his father to be kind and gentle. A father who completely understood his family and would protect them with a snap of a giner. Hinata's father also had humor, and much, much more that Hinata had just adored about him. But even if someone had so much charisma, and talents, doesn't mean that they couldn't have flaws. In fact, Hinata's father was coated in undying flaws.

Hinata's father was diagnosed with many mental diseases, paranoia, anxiety, insomnia, and much more. When Hinata was younger, day by day he watched his father breakdown and crumble.

His father would publically scream, thrash around, and continuously be restrained by many people.

"They're coming for me!" his father would screech, as his arms would hit anything that they came in contact with. It was truly heartbreaking to see someone so strong to be demolished by their own weaknesses. To be demolished by one's own self demons.

Hinata remembered a day almost perfectly. Things were broken, his father completely having no mental stability anymore. The day he finally snapped. That was the day he ended his miserable life. It was a Wednesday, and the sun was settling down for the afternoon as Hinata slowly walked into his house, the wooden boards slowly creaking his tiny feet walked on them. His mother wasn't home at the time, she was still at work. And his baby sister was soundly sleeping.

"Dad?" Hinata asked silently as he walked down a wooden, narrow hallway and stopped at a dark, oak door. This door led to his parents room, to his own nightmare. As the door slowly opened, what stood in front of Hinata would completely mark him.

His father dangled down from a tight rope, his mouth hinged open, eyes white and glossed over. His dead and lifeless eyes staring right at Hinata as he slowly swayed from side to side. Hinata screamed out in true horror, a scream you could only hear of true misery.

Only did minutes after the police finally arrived from a panicked Hinata calling them in weeping cries over the house phone. Only did minutes after, was his father established dead. Death by his own doing. The day was truly miserable, and horrifying.

Days after the incident Hinata dared not go out of his room, paranoia creeped at Hinata like a snake, smothering his breath and tangling him in a rope of nothing but anxiety. He choked back sobs and cries, something that any normal kid would do if they saw their own parent hanging from a noose. His anxiety quickly turned to depression, and much worse things that continued to break apart the few strings of the Shouyou family. His mother got more stressed than she already was, and Natsu always stood alone, completely blinded by the fact that everything was falling apart. A month later Hinata was diagnosed with anxiety attacks and depression. The episodes would happen frequently, and would take longer to calm down the raging orange hair down. Any mention of his father would set a horrible motion. It was hard, honestly. But piece by piece the Shouyou family finally took time and healed. But even if a broken vase gets fixed, there is still cracks from the incident.

His father died on April 27th, it was currently April 20th

Line break -

HInata awoke slowly, his eyes felt as if a thousand pounds were dropped on them/ Hinata sat up, his dull ember eyes looking around him. His medium sized room was what some may say a neat mess. Clothes were organized across the red carpeted floor, school books laid neatly on his black desk but still covered it whole, and finally loose papers every here and there with a few bits of volleyball equipment.

Hinata continued to look around to when he saw his clock (that was above his wooden door) it was 6:30. Wait. He was so going to be late. HInata realizing what was going on he fastly crawled out of bed and basically ran to his wardrobe that was parallel to his desk. E quickly grabbed his jersey and shorts. He got dressed under a minute, he tied up his tennis shoes, packed hs school clothes, school items, and his lunch. HInata ran to his bathroom and quickly looked into the mirror that stood above the sink HInata looked completely like trash.

Bags laid underneath his dull eyes, as if he actually got no sleep at all last night, his orange hair was a complete mess, and his face was pretty bruised up. From what he expected was of his constant tossing and turning in his bed and managed to hurt himself somehow.

But looking at his appearance wasn't why he was in the bathroom, HInata crouched down the cabinet below the sink and pulled out two of the three bottles of medicine Anti depressants, sleeping pills, and finally pills that were supposed to stop the episodes of anxiety attacks.

Hinata only grabbed a pill of the antidepressants, and the pills for his anxiety attacks and put them quickly in his mouth. He turned on the sink and cupped his hands under the water and drank. Ignoring the fact that he had to comb his hair and fix his appearance, he rushed out of his house towards his school. (Getting on his bike)

The ride down the hill was hasty, how could Hinata possibly concentrate when that specific date was coming up? The road slightly faster than normal, trying to get to practice as fast as possible. HIs ember eyes looked around the tree's outskirting the path to school.

He used to play games with his father around those trees and have so much fun- his father eyes stared at him, but they were lifeless, as he swayed slowly from side to side.

Hinata squeaked at the memory. Thank God that he had those pills or he would've had an episode by now. But because he took his off of the road his bike lost balance, and abruptly he fell off his bike curling to the rocky ground.

-line break-

Kageyama was for once was more than worried. A rock seemed to have grown inside of his chest as he waited silently for the orange haired boy to arrive.

Hinata didn't show up.

There was never a single time that Hinata was ever late. And if he were to be sick he would still be here either pushing himself or cheering loudly from the sidelines. A minute passed, and then five. By then everyone had already noticed the absence of the bright smile that they loved so much. Fifth-teen minutes had passed, and soon everyone started to question as they sent each other worried glances. They could hardly focus on Volleyball when finally twenty minutes had passed. Finally a certain orange haired boy stood in the doorway.

And he looked like hell.

The first thing Kageyama noticed was Hinata's pale skin and how unnatural it was. It almost looked as if he saw someone murdered. There was also a large bruise on his left arm that almost looked completely swollen, a few red scratches appeared on his face, but the thing that haunted Kageyama the most was his eyes. HIs ember orbs were dull, the bright light that used to shine brightly within the depths of it was completely gone as if he completely lost hope.

The whole gym was silent everyone's eyes fixated on HInata. A volleyball dropped to the floor, but no one noticed.

"Hinata are you ok? Where were you?" Sugawara asked motherly as his gray eyes looked upon Hinata.

"Sorry I was late. I kinda slept in and fell down the hill while on my bike. I'm fine now." Hinata replied throwing a fake smile.

Most of what Hinata said was true. But for the, "I'm completely fine!" HInata wasn't fine. His father's anniversary was coming up, and his attacks were happening more frequently when at home. And it seemed like his depression was getting worse. Usually this happens around this time of year. And it will most likely only get worse.

"A-are you sure?" Tanka asked.

"Yeah why would I lie?" Hinata felt like he was building a grave for himself as he continued to lie that he fine. A grave right next to his father- no.

Others seemed to sigh in relief that Hinata was completely fine. But Kageyama looked at him with his cold, dark blue eyes. Kageyama has known Hinata for a while now, they talk to each other before and after school, they laugh and actually joked around each other (Surprisingly) and all in time they've grown really close.

Kageyama would regularly tell when Hinata was lying. There was this distant look when he said that he was, 'fine'. Kageyama has noticed this more than once this month. Every Time HInata would laugh or smile it seemed forced. His compliments and random conversations became stale, as if he staged what he was going to say. Kageyama grew more worried of Hinata, and this time he was more than worried, he was concerned.

The king was finally feeling something for his subjects. 

"Hinata it looks like you have a mighty bruise there from that fall." Coach Ukai said worriedly as he eyed down Hinata, he too suspicious.

"Sugawara, do you mind fixing up dear old Hinata?"

"No, I will get the bandages right away." Sugawara said as he walked up to Hinata and grabbed his arm.

"Hinata let's go to the bathroom so I can get a better look at that bruise of yours."

-line break-

Sugawara slowly smeared neosporin on Hinata's swollen bruise that caused Hinata to flinch dramatically.

"Oh! Sorry Hinata." Sugawara apologised sheepishly.

"It's fine." hinata replied as he stared up at the bathroom mirror that went above the row of sinks.

Hinata looked closer into the mirror looking at his horrid complexion as he cringed slightly. Suddenly as Sugawara was applying bandages Hinata noticed something. In the corner of the mirror seemed to be a man staring at him. Hinata instantly knew who he was.

His father.

Hinata squinted his eyes, as he looked even closer. His father was staring at him with those dead and lifeless eyes, his hinged open mouth, as he seemed to be swaying from side to side. Hinata's breath quickened, Sugawara started to notice this.

"Hinata are you ok?"

Come one Hinata, just breath! Come on just calm down! Hinata's breaths just continued to quicken as he just stared. His heartbeat was rapid, his mouth opened as he desperately tried to slow down his rapid movements. He took his pills didn't he? So why was he having a episode?

"H-Hinata?"

-Line Break-

Kageyama and the others were currently doing their usual routines when Sugawara ran in as if the world was going to end.

"What's wrong Suga?" Yu asked hesitantly.

"Hinata." Sugawara breathed in, "He's having a panic attack!"

This is not edited! If there is errors, I will be fixing them later!


End file.
